In NPL 1, there is disclosed a technology which, through using a background differencing technique for removing a preliminarily given background image from a moving image photographed by a video camera or the like, enables detection of moving objects (for example, persons and vehicles) included in the moving image.
Further, in NPL 2, there is disclosed a technology which enables detection of moving objects included in a moving image. In this technology disclosed in NPL 2, a large amount of information related to objects to be tracked are collected. Learning (mechanical learning) is performed based on the collected information. And a moving object included in the moving image is detected by using the result of the learning.
Moreover, in each of PTL 1, NPL 3 and NPL 4, there is disclosed a technology for tracking a moving object having been detected in a moving image. Further, in each of PTL 1 and NPL 3, there is disclosed a technology described below. In this technology, an object (a person candidate) regarded as a person is detected by performing image processing (person detection processing) on a moving image. In the case where the detected person candidate is not yet registered as a target for tracking (a tracking target), the unregistered person candidate is newly registered as the tracking target. Furthermore, in each of PTL 1 and NPL 3, there is disclosed a technology in which, although a person of interest is a person targeted for tracking, when the person of interest cannot be detected continuously a predetermined number of times by means of the person detection processing, the person of interest who could not be detected is removed from the tracking target.